Dr Blowhole and Skipper Compromise!
by LarryGirl2.0
Summary: Skipper meets with his dolphin foe with hopes of forming a treaty. Skipper talks of peace, yet Blowhole talks of world domination. Who will win this debate? But more importantly... WILL THERE BE A COMPROMISE?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Skipper paced back and forth impatiently in the Penguin HQ. He was waiting for his arch-nemesis Dr. Blowhole to come, so that they could settle their differences with a compromise (of which he certainly doubted).

The other Penguins were sitting around in the HQ doing whatever they wanted. Kowalski was mixing a vial of a purplish substance into a pan filled with boiling fish oil. Rico was playing a video game filled with guns and adrenaline. Private was watching a unicorn show on TV and giggling at the "pretty ponies."

"I wish that crazy dolphin would hurry his Segway over here!" Skipper snapped. "It's obvious that that mad doctor's taking his sweet time. It's not like he's never been here before."

"Skipper, according to my calculations," Kowalski reported, looking up from his experiment, "Dr. Blowhole will be here in less than five minutes."

"Wha?" Rico piped up.

"I'm not sure if I even _want_ to see Blowhole today!" Private said with worry.

"Not to worry, Private," Skipper assured him. "It's just going to be me and him talking of compromise. And hopefully, we'll have a treaty by tonight."

"Eeew!" Rico said.

"Negative, Rico. A treaty is good," Skipper said, "that's if Blowhole doesn't sugarcoat it."

"You mean you want to be friends with Blowhole, Skipper?" Kowalski questioned.

"No! Not friends!" Skipper argued. "I just want that dolphin to stop trying to get rid of us all the time. I want him to change his ways. It's not worth him being a baddie, and spending so much time in his hellhole lair trying to get back at humanity for making him so miserable."

"That's… that's understandable, Skipper," Kowalski agreed. "I mean, I would want him to stop bragging to me about how he has better technology than I do!"

"I hope this whole treaty thing is a good idea, Skipper," Private hoped.

"It will be, Private," Skipper said. "And when he arrives, I want you all to leave. I'll have you wait outside in case anything happens."

"We'll protect you, Skipper!" Private vowed.

"Indeed we will!" Kowalski agreed nodding.

Just then, there was a knock at the door… not the door from above the HQ… but the one that was in the side wall.

"Again?" Kowalski said with disbelief. "That's where he got into the HQ last time!"

"I'll get the door, Kowalski," Skipper grumbled. He stepped forward to get the door.

While Skipper was getting the door, the other Penguins got to work at cleaning up the place. Kowalski threw away the liquid that he was working on into the sink and shoved his equipment away into a cabinet. Rico saved the game he was playing on his handheld video game console and swallowed it. Private turned off the TV, even though he was a bit disappointed that he wasn't going to see the rest of the unicorn show.

Soon after the Penguins were finished cleaning, Skipper opened the door, and there stood Dr. Blowhole who was looking down at him.

"Skipper," Blowhole greeted with a frown.

"Blowhole," Skipper greeted back. His buddies stood behind him in a ready-to-fight position, in case their nemesis tried anything funny.

"Well?" Dr. Blowhole said. "Aren't you gonna let me in?"

"Sure," Skipper said, stepping aside. "Go ahead."

As Blowhole wheeled his way into the Penguin HQ, the Penguins watched him carefully. They didn't trust the mad dolphin… not one bit.

"Love what you've done with this place, Skipper," Blowhole commented.

"Oh what, you want a quick tour?" Skipper snarled.

"No," Dr. Blowhole replied, shaking his head, "let's just make with the treaty… get this over with."

"Wise plan," Kowalski mumbled.

Then Dr. Blowhole shot a look at Skipper's buddies and said, "Alright, first of all, I want all you peng-you-ins to leave this place until Skipper and I are finished."

"Say who?" Rico challenged.

"Just do it, Rico," Skipper saying sighing, shaking his head. "I'll call you guys back when we're through. I'll be fine."

"That's right," Blowhole said. "Get your tuxedo feathers and get out of here."

"Eeew!" Rico grumbled.

"Whatever," Blowhole said rolling his eyes.

As the Penguins climbed up the ladder in single-file, Private said, "I feel like Blowhole's going to do something terrible to Skipper."

"I'll be okay, Private. He won't hurt me," Skipper assured Private. That made Private feel better, but then the evil genius snarled, "Well, Private, today must be your lucky day, because I don't plan on hurting anyone today. But just this time! Now get out!"

Kowalski was the last person to go up the ladder. "I hope this treaty isn't just to save yourself, Blowhole," he threatened.

"Ugh!" Blowhole became frustrated. "Another peng-you-in talking back to me. Just go, Kowalski. Go."

Kowalski shook his head and continued up the ladder. He then heard the mad genius mumble, "Why don't you go back to school and get your PhD _for real_, instead of griping about me, birdbrain?"

Kowalski scowled and went to join the other two penguins outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Now, Skipper," Dr. Blowhole said, slowly turning his Segway towards Skipper, "where do we begin?"

"Why don't you get down to my level, Blowhole," Skipper asked, "so that I can look you in the eye as we do this compromise together?"

"I wish I could," Dr. Blowhole said, "but I feel like standing on my Segway."

Skipper rolled his eyes. "So," he said, "you're willing to have a treaty with me, yet you don't want to come down to my level. COME DOWN TO MY LEVEL, BLOWHOLE!"

"Alright! Alright!" Dr. Blowhole snarled, and then added with sarcasm, "As you command, peng-you-in."

The evil dolphin hopped off his Segway and plopped himself onto the cold floor. He leaned his back against the wall, facing Skipper.

"It's a shame you don't have any chairs in here," Blowhole commented uncomfortably.

"What, you want a throne?" Skipper asked with sarcasm. "There's a porcelain throne in the bathroom."

"The toilet?" Blowhole asked.

"You know what?" Skipper said as he hopped onto Dr. Blowhole's belly. Blowhole was lucky that the penguin didn't land on him too hard to sock him in the stomach. As much as he wanted to grabbed Skipper with his flippers and trap him in his clutches, he held back.

"Let's have this treaty!" Skipper resumed. "I want us to stop fighting!"

"Stop fighting?" Dr. Blowhole questioned. "Why, I enjoy making you and the other peng-you-ins miserable! I mean, there is not one day… _one day_… that I'll ever stop! My hatred against you is bigger than you… bigger than even me!"

"But why not forgive and forget?" Skipper asked. "Whatever I did that offended you, I'm sorry."

"Your apology is fake," Blowhole snarled. "I don't trust you."

"Trust me?" Skipper spat. "What…?" He took a deep breath to calm himself down from getting angry and tried again. "Look, Blowhole, why can't we just… not fight anymore? I mean, don't you think that that's not getting pretty old? Don't you think that us being enemies is wrong?"

"But I like being evil!" Dr. Blowhole whined. "I like getting on your nerves! Like, I get a kick at messing with you and your peng-you-in friends."

"Why can't we talk of peace?" Skipper asked. "What do you have against peace? Like, almost everyone in his world wants to have peace in this world."

"Oh yeah?" challenged Blowhole. "Well, you talk of peace, yet you punch out my lobster minions and foil my evil plans for sport! How do you think that makes me feel?"

"My men and I do it for your own good!" Skipper argued. "I mean, who, in their right mind, would want to try and destroy the world for their own sick pleasure?"

Dr. Blowhole brought his face closer to Skipper's and hissed, "You and your team shouldn't be able to stop me. I am a very, _very_ dangerous dolphin. Even though I had trapped you and attempted to steal your memories, you _still _don't know what I'm capable of, Skipper.

"And Skipper, if you want me to tell you what I want from this compromise then, get ready. You best get ready for this, because trust me… you won't want it!"

Now, for some twisted reason, Blowhole's long tongue somehow ended up on Skipper's beak. He quickly took his tongue off and began to spit onto the floor.

Skipper winced and quickly said, "First of all, Blowhole, don't yell at me. Second of all, don't you EVER put your tongue on me."

"Very well," the evil dolphin said. "Besides, I never really liked the taste of bird."

Suddenly, Skipper felt Dr. Blowhole's stomach growl underneath his feet. "Whoa!" he couldn't help say. "Sounds like someone's hungry."

"Oh, about that…" said Blowhole. "My last meal was this morning. I was in a rush to get here from Coney Island. Do you… happen to have any fish?"

"In the fridge, yeah," Skipper mumbled, pointing to the back room of the Penguin HQ.

"Thanks," Blowhole said, as he set Skipper down from his belly and lay onto his stomach. Next, he crawled to the back room to the fridge. He opened the fridge. Skipper could only see the dolphin's tail fin from where he should.

Five minutes later, Dr. Blowhole closed the fridge and crawled back to Skipper with a fish in his flipper.

"So you were _that_ hungry?" Skipper questioned.

"Yes I was," Blowhole admitted. "Why, my belly is bigger than your whole body."

"That's what you said about your brain that one time…" Skipper mumbled.

Dr. Blowhole immediately swallowed the fish in one big gulp and said, "So you want to talk of peace, Skipper?"

"Yes I do," Skipper replied. "I mean, see how I offered you the fish from my fridge not too long ago?"

"Yeah," Dr. Blowhole admitted, "well I'll have to admit that that felt pretty good. I wish I could do the same for you."

"So let's start our treaty then, Blowhole," Skipper said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

More than an hour later, the Penguins were called back into the HQ.

When Kowalski, Rico, and Private came in, they all noticed that Dr. Blowhole was gone. The door through which he had come from was left ajar, emphasizing his exit.

"So what's the treaty, Skipper?" asked Kowalski.

"Yeah, wha?" Rico questioned.

The Penguins hushed to hear their leader speak.

"Blowhole and I both agreed on setting aside our differences with each other," Skipper said. "I had showed how it felt to do good instead of evil. Let's just hope that he would do the same for us in the future.

"Why, I let that dolphin help himself to something to eat from the fridge. He was hungry, so I offered him some fish from there to settle his big stomach. That was when I told him that being nice is how people should live. That was just a slice of the world-peace pie, I told him.

"Well, boys, now that we have a treaty, I say we celebrate with some sardine smoothies… and some Peanut Butter Winkies."

"Oh boy!" Private shouted with joy. "Peanut Butter Winkies!"

"Rico!" Skipper called to his soldier. "Fetch us the smoothies and candy from the fridge. 'Operation: Celebrate A Treaty' is a go!"

Rico was about to head into the back room to get the food when Kowalski stopped him from the doorway.

"Um…" Kowalski said. He was looking very concerned. "Skipper?"

"What is it, Kowalski?" Skipper asked, rolling his eyes. "Whatever it is that you want to say to me, then play through, because I want to celebrate a treaty!"

"Me too!" Rico whined.

"What's wrong, Kowalski?" Private asked. "Blowhole got your tongue?" He giggled at that pun, but none of the other Penguins did.

"You said you wanted sardine smoothies and the Peanut Butter Winkies, right?" inquired Kowalski.

"Yes, birdbrain!" Skipper said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well," Kowalski explained uneasily, "remember that you said that you had generously offered Dr. Blowhole something to eat earlier?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, um…" Kowalski gulped and then resumed, "he cleaned out the fridge."

The Penguins all looked at Kowalski without saying anything.

"So… we have no food in the fridge now?" Private mustered the courage to ask.

Kowalski bowed his head and said, "No… we don't."

Skipper was speechless.

Next, Kowalski pulled out a piece of paper from behind his back. "And he left _this_," he said.

Skipper snatched the paper from Kowalski and read it:

"_Dear Skipper,_

_How nice of you to share your food with me. Thanks. But then again, being evil is too much fun to say no to. Besides, I was never going to return the favor anyway…_

_ So well… I ate all your food. Ha ha._

_ And as for the treaty that you so wanted to have between you and me… forget it! I don't want a treaty. You can stick your world peace speech and demonstration up your… well, you get the idea._

_ Until next time, peng-you-in!_

_ Signed, the one and only…_

_ Doctor Blowhole _

_XOXOXO_

_P.S- Sorry to ruin your festivities by eating all the Peanut Butter Winkies. Again, ha ha_."

Now crumbling the paper into a tight ball and throwing it onto the floor, Skipper got up from his chair now seething with rage.

"Skipper's not happy," Kowalski squeaked.

"Nope," agreed Rico.

"CURSE YOU, BLOWHOLE!"


End file.
